


Assorted Comment Fic 4/1/16

by dreamsofspike



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike





	Assorted Comment Fic 4/1/16

**Grimm**  
  
 ** _Nick/Monroe - "somewhere there is a sky, and it's beautiful"_**  
  
He can't remember the last time he saw anything but cold gray stone and unyielding iron chains - but he can remember the color of the sky, the scent of freshly fallen rain, the freedom of the wind on his face as he ran through the trees.  
  
When he closes his eyes, on the edge between his waking nightmare, and the terror that haunts even his dreams now, Monroe can see it so vividly, and he yearns for it, and he _hopes_... until the next time they come for him, and brutally drive it out of him as they beat him to his knees once again.  
  
When the door finally bursts open, he flinches back against the wall, dreading whatever fresh terror they have designed for him - until he catches Nick's scent, and looks up into warm, dark eyes, wet with tears as the Grimm crouches in front of him and takes Monroe's chained hands in his - and the sight of those eyes is more beautiful than anything Monroe could have imagined, as Nick speaks softly, sorrowfully, "It's all right... I'm here... and I'm here to _take you home_..."  
  
 **Supernatural  
  
 _Dean/Crowley - the spark of hope for freedom that no terror can subdue_**  
  


Dean can't imagine anyone else - not himself, or Sam, or even Cas, badass angel that he is - going through the kind of torture that Lucifer put Crowley through, and coming out of it so completely untouched, so completely _exactly the same_ as he was before; he _saw_ the effects of Lucifer's focused attention on his little brother, following Sam's stint in the Cage - but Crowley still gives him that same confident smirk, still speaks as if he's above the entire world.

But the longer he's in the Bunker, the more Dean starts to notice... tiny changes... subtle tells; Crowley flinches just slightly when Dean slips up behind him to kiss his neck, draws in a sharp breath when Dean's hands touch him intimately, without warning.

"It's all right, you're all right," Dean whispers, when it's late and dark and private, and the recovering not-quite-demon, not-quite-king is in his arms, in his bed. "You know we couldn't have beat him without you. He did his best to break you... and you _still_ managed to bring him down."

 

**_Dean/Sam/Cas - "true death is when the last person who remembers you dies"_ **

He's so utterly, completely alone once the Winchesters are gone - but he keeps on fighting.

The first few months are the hardest, but they roll into years, then into centuries - and he keeps on fighting, because he knows that no one but him even remembers them anymore - the Righteous Man and the Boy with the Demon Blood - once monumentally important to the fate of the world, now all but forgotten.

_All but_ \- because Castiel keeps fighting; and as long as he keeps fighting, keeps _living_... Sam and Dean remain, in his heart, in his memory, and they _deserve_ to remain, to be remembered...

... so he keeps fighting.

  
**The Voice**  
  
 ** _Prompt: Blake/Adam "tell me the truth"_**  
  
"Hey!" Blake is rounding the corner just as Adam reaches it from the other side, and there isn't time to get away, so Blake manages to catch his arm and push him - so gently, his eyes so warm and concerned it _hurts_ \- up against the wall in the darkened, private corridor. "Wait... Adam, what - what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm not." The lie is heated, trembling words falling from his lips, his eyes burning with it as he looks away, tense and angry but _so stupid_ , so stupid and so _fucking needy_ , that he _can't_ make himself pull away from the feeling of Blake's hands on him, after so long touch-starved. "Besides, what do you care? You're busy with Gwen all the time. What, you need everyone's undivided attention on you all the time to feel-"  
  
"Would you shut up, you idiot?" Blake sighs, shaking his head, and Adam looks up at him, startled and indignant, trying to pull away, but Blake holds on tight, leaning in closer, words clear and slow and precise. "We're _just friends_." He laughs, low and affectionate and a little sad, " _Of course_ you're the last one to see that you're the _only_ one I want."  
  
Adam is stunned silent, eyes wide, lips parted in a question he doesn't get to voice - because Blake's already answering it, a strong, callused hand tilting Adam's face back to kiss his lips - just enough rough, just enough soft, and every bit as sweet as Adam ever imagined.


End file.
